


iii - la nuit commence a se faire sur grantaire

by apolliades



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Inner Dialogue, Lowercase, M/M, just R's train of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: Enjolras falls asleep on Grantaire's shoulder; Grantaire ruminates.





	iii - la nuit commence a se faire sur grantaire

your head meets my shoulder when you fall asleep beside me on the last train home, without your knowing. i don’t think you would allow it otherwise. my head meets the grain of the far-corner table in the top room of the musain and i can feel your disapproval and i want to look up and meet your gaze but the weight is too heavy. i think you know what that feels like.

you sleep in brief moments between moments when the world slows down just enough.

i sleep in your shadow, pale angel, for your light is too bright.


End file.
